Last Words
by Crocodile
Summary: He didn't know he was dying, he didn't belive it. But he was.UxY Oneshot


**Last Words**

He lay in the alleyway. He was bleeding. His shirt was soaked with blood, the green now changing to a dark form of red as the crimson fluid flowed onto the ground. The blood trickled down the alley as the rain washed it away, there was thunder rumbling in the sky but he didn't care. Nobody knew he was lying there, dying. He didn't know he was dying, he thought he was going to be okay, he closed his eyes as sweat and rain water dripped down his face from his brown spiky hair. It had been a normal night, well; the girl he loved was going out with someone else. So, he decided he should tell her his feelings. It didn't go well. She had shouted at him, said that he should go and die for saying bad things about her new boyfriend and how she should just swing round and love him. She had told him to go and die.

He had rushed out of Kadic Junior High and into the rain filled streets of the city, the tears running from his face. That's when it happened. Somebody was being mugged in the alley and he noticed. The woman being mugged ran off as the muggers confronted him, asking for his money, before knocking him to the ground and taking what little he had. Then they stabbed him. The pain had felt horrific; he had never felt something as painful as the cold and sharp blade entering his body, cutting open the skin and slicing something inside of him, the blood pouring from the wound. They had run off after stabbing him and left him on the cold alleyway ground to bleed and die. That was 15 minutes ago.

A young couple walked into the alleyway and under a patio roof. They were talking, but he couldn't here what they were saying. He tried to call out for help, but blood poured out his mouth and he groaned. It was excruciating to move, let alone crawl towards them or call out. He tried anyway. After a metre or so, he stopped, completely out of breath. He felt cold, as if he was in a fridge. He looked pale as he looked at his reflection in a puddle. He was shaking now and slumped to the ground, unable to hold his body up in the way it was. His cheek touched the cold and rough ground as he closed his eyes.

He thought of the girl he loved, he screamed for her in his head. "I love you!" He screamed, but the words were only in his head. He couldn't talk, couldn't move and couldn't get help for himself. He began to cry as realisation dawned on him and he knew he was dying… But he couldn't die; he had so much to do in life. Get married, have kids, stay with his friends…

He reached into his pocket, grunting in pain as he did so and pulled out his mobile phone. He dialled what he hoped was the right number since he couldn't see in the darkness. He held the phone against his ear and listened to the ringing. It seemed to go on forever, as if he had been listening to the ringing for hours. Suddenly, a young boy answered.

"Hello!" He said down the line.

His vision fading, he realised he couldn't talk.

"Hello, anyone there?" The young boy asked.

Again, there was silence, except a gurgle of blood.

"If you're a prank caller, get lost!" He shouted down the line and hung up.

He threw his phone away in rage.

The boy who had been on the phone then realised who had called him, and phoned back. By now the phone was too far away for him to reach, his vision faded, as did the ringing of the phone. The only thoughts in his head were of the girl he loved… Her face smiled and waved at him, saying it was all right, he smiled, and everything went black and silent.

She had gone out to search for him, she hadn't expected to see his body lying in the alleyway, blood everywhere. He was lying face down. The police officer that was with her turned the body of the boy over. He had been smiling when he died so he was still smiling. "What's his name?" The officer asked.

"Ulrich… Ulrich Stern." The Japanese girl said.

The officer wrote down something in his notebook. "Just another unfortunate incident" He said, and walked to get the medics.

The girl kneeled down beside the boy's dead body and cried her eyes out. She had loved him back, and hadn't meant for him to die. Her name was Yumi Ishiyama.

His name had been Ulrich Stern. He had gone out to clear his mind, and ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, he died for no reason, he had simply been unfortunate.

God rest his soul.

At his Funeral, an important song was played. Rest In Pieces by Saliva. I would like to share it with you.

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine  
You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Pieces 

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
and let me rest in pieces

would you find it in your heart  
to make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(and let me rest in pieces)  
would you find it in your heart  
and let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)

let me rest  
let me rest in pieces

Let me rest in pieces

Let me rest in pieces


End file.
